


Hyrule's Discovery

by NaptimeNyx



Series: Familiar Feelings [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: "Fun" stroll through the forest, Bonding moment with the Downfall Boys, Found Family, Hyrule (Linked Universe)-centric, Hyrule fires back, Hyrule needs to learn the buddy system, Legend is a snarky boi, LetHyruleBeCheeky2020, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Tags? What tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaptimeNyx/pseuds/NaptimeNyx
Summary: The weight of the sword on Hyrule's back isn't the only familiar thing from his youth on this current quest.
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Series: Familiar Feelings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866799
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	Hyrule's Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank all those who supported my previous story, and those who helped to inspire this one. I greatly appreciate it all. Kai, your comment really got my mind a working and Fire you are so brilliant and I thank you for helping edit through the story. Each of you that left a comment that I didn't name, you're appreciated too. I adore each of you ever so much!! <3
> 
> This is a sorta sequel/timeloopy prequel to my previous story, Written Memories. It can be read alone, but it also has small tidbits referencing back to the other one.

He always felt safe by himself. He could watch his own back and pick up on the things in the environment that he needed to. It wasn't until recently that he acknowledged how wrong he had been to think he only had himself to rely on.

Turns out there was always one constant. One person helping him throughout it all.

The blade upon his back was proof of how willing he was to help him. Him. A lost nervous kid too scared that his life would be over before he could truly live it.

Hyrule looks down at his clasped hands on his knees, head leaned forward inspecting the mud caked on his boots from earlier travel. His ear suddenly twitches at the sound of a small sigh across from camp. He refocuses his attention to his self proclaimed mentor scribbling away in a journal muttering to himself.

He often wonders just what happens to be inside of it but dares not look lest he risk facing the wrath of the ill tempered hero. They all have secrets after all, some for good reason. Though he wishes they were all closer so they don’t feel the need to shoulder the pains of the past on their own.

He didn't realize just how close he and the Veteran truly were until certain words rang in his head like a chant later that day.

* * *

He had gotten lost again, this time wandering off without the Cook arm and arm with him. Sometimes he just wants to explore without a bomb going off. Sometimes he wants to think to himself instead of the two of them diving deep into their own fears and worries about belonging or not in this group of heroes. Each having something to worry about but never letting it hold them back from moving forward.

This time around he comes to the conclusion that he should have brought someone, anyone, along as a few stray moblins start to chase him. He had realized too late that he wandered quite a ways from the camp.

He can feel them on his heel as he dashes this way and that between the forest trees. The young man stumbles headfirst into a thorn bush that cuts at his skin and clothes like several harsh papercuts.

His heart pounds in his chest while the scene playing around him is reminiscent of the hardships in his youth. The running. The hiding. He is so tired but the terrifying idea of being caught keeps him going.

That is, until the ground beneath his feet disappears.

The sudden disappearance causes the young traveler to cry out as he trips over his boots. Landing roughly on the ground below with a force that has him wheezing for breath due to impact.

_'This is it.'_ He thinks, gulping as the moblins sniff the air before approaching. Their monster stench fills the clearing he has fallen into. It’s making Hyrule have half the mind to gag at the smell assaulting his senses (and he keeps old meat in his pouch for crying out loud)

With a shaking hand, he attempts to reach for his fallen sword that happened to dislodge from the scabbard due to his awkward and rather painful landing.

It only landed mere inches away from him on the forest floor but it is far enough where it strains him to grab it with the ache in his shoulders and back. This predicament prompts the young lad to curse his luck, despite the desperate plea he speaks under his breath to reach his blade.

Unable to reach it, he curls himself into a fetal position with a quiet whimper when a moblin raises its club up to strike down the hero.

He really should have brought someone with him. Or took a replenishing potion to recharge his magic before he left. 

Curse his bad luck when it came to his life against monsters. 

Thinking back, despite never regretting the choice, perhaps being around so many other people has him slacking on the basic rules of survival that were supposed to be ingrained in that head of his by this point.

_'Always be extra prepared for the world to screw you over and it's dangerous to-'_

* * *

Hyrule's panicked thought is interrupted by a sudden commotion surrounding him.

A loud near feral growl is heard from behind him and then what sounds like… like… dying monster screams? They fill the air followed by several thunks of bodies and clubs hitting the ground.

Silence soon follows, quickly broken by what can only be interpreted as a battle cry.

**"You stay away from** **_my_ ** **kid!"**

Hyrule peaks his head out from his defensive position when the all too familiar voice rings out in the clearing.

Relief overtakes him at the sight of a glistening blade and bright pink locks standing between him and the remaining monsters.

He scrambles to his own feet, finally having time to grab the sword in time to slice down an enemy that is trying, and failing, to sneak up on the Veteran.

"You..." Legend huffs out as he slashes at one enemy. They fall to the end of his blade, "Are.." another meets the same fate, _"An idiot!"_ The pink haired hero stabs at the remaining monster's chest, lifting a foot to kick it back and off his sword for added emphasis to his fury ridden words.

The final one falls with a loud huff of air while the Veteran tries to catch his breath, blade still in hand.

The moblin leaves behind a trail of (thankfully) normal blood. Blood that unluckily drips down the pristine blade to coat the other's hand in the warm sticky substance at the hilt, resulting in a sneer being directed to the fallen enemy.

The final blow had led Legend to step right in front of the Traveler due to the fancy footwork he used mid battle. Though the swordsmanship isn’t what caused Hyrule to shrink into himself rather sheepishly. It is the near menacing look in Legend's eyes. Which, granted, to anyone else would be scary but he knew concern is the true reason behind such a stare.

Instead the brunette is hunkering down because he knows he worried his mentor. Something he never liked to do.

"Don't you get it by now?" He's being berated. Guess the Farmer and Veteran are more alike than they let on. Although Vet has the Old Man stare down to a science almost. Odd, isn't it?

Hyrule looks up with confusion. Oh he knows that look well and he isn’t having it. No matter how accurate it is.

"Get what?" He let out a sour huff, crossing his arms over his chest. He isn't a kid, he is nearly an adult by now. No matter what the pouting of his lip and his current attitude shift told anyone.

The Vet steps forward, shaking his head with an exasperated smile before smacking him lightly on the back of his head "Ow!" before ruffling his hair in an affectionate matter.

"It's dangerous to go alone, you dolt! Take someone or something with you."

His breath catches in his throat causing the Veteran to raise a brow at him to which he waves off in that moment with a wobbly smile. His mind is racing in too many directions at once to answer the questioning gaze he is receiving. It all makes sense.

_Way_ too much sense.

The mannerisms, the snark, the secret caring nature hidden deep within. Even the swords all make sense.

A smile overtakes his features, along with fresh tears, threatening to fall from the corners of his eyes. He wasn't ever alone. He did always have someone by his side more times than he could have ever counted. They were someone who knew and believed in him longer than he believed in himself.

"Come on kiddo, we need to get back to the oth- what are you doing!?" He can’t help himself and launches himself at the Veteran, pulling him into a hug. His freckled face finds a new home buried in the taller male's neck as his hands grip tightly to the back of his tunic.

The Veteran stands there in shock, eyes widening along with his mouth. His arms are raised up, him having no idea what to do with them.

"Thank you... just thank you so much..." He hears Hyrule mutter out, all but muffled by the fabric on the Legend's shoulder.

"No... problem?" His fellow hero finally says back, his stiff body slowly relaxing into the hug with his arms sliding down to gently but securely wrap around the younger hero's body.

Legend takes note of how small his companion is, making him hold him tighter but more gently. Hyrule knows he is still so small, but not as bad as he was in his youth. The princesses' had made sure he drank plenty of milk to help him grow. Once they found a few cows that is.

"You stubborn old man..." He speaks as quietly as he could, nuzzling closer to the other in thanks. "It was only a few mobl- **_old_ **?? I'm barely 21!"

A laugh bubbles from him at how deeply offended the Veteran sounds with his squawk of a response.

"Stubborn still applies" He teases while pulling back from the hug.

The Veteran runs his hands through his hair with a scowl and a pointed look. "You're as bad as me!" "I'd say you're worse." He snorts with a grin, showing off his gap teeth right in the front.

Moments pass before Hyrule peers over at Legend with what can only be described as a cheeky look. "Soooo, _your_ kid huh?" He just can’t keep a smug smile off his face.

His hands are folded neatly behind his back as he leans forward to look at the taller lad in front of him. Curls roll to land more on his face and in his line of sight.

Meanwhile the other hero is turning pink in the cheeks and tips of his ears. He is opening and closing his mouth like a gasping fish. At the end of the day it’s just teasing in good fun. Although that teasing does earn another glare and a swift turn of the others foot.

"I _will_ leave you here."

Without another word, the Vet shoves his blue cap on the traveler's head obscuring his vision as he starts to walk away.

By the time he gets it out of his eyes, the other hero is already a good few steps ahead of him. "H-hey! You weren't serious about leaving me here, right? Right?" His voice picks up as he quickens a pace after the Vet with a louder shout of "Hey! Come on I was just joking!" followed by a small yelp as he stumbles forward.

Legend easily catches him by the wrist so he won’t faceplant on the ground below. Another action that has Hyrule groaning at his past self’s clumsiness.

Once he rights himself, he matches grins with the Veteran's smaller one, widening his own at the tilt of the others head to follow.

It’s nice knowing that no matter when or where they meet, he's always being looked out for by the secret softy that is The Hero of Legend.


End file.
